worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Boost
Not to be confused with the technique. Boost is the leader of the Delinquent Road Hazards and a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. He has many unique features, most notably the three boost tanks above his trunk. According to his Car Finder description, Boost's youth consisted of a job helping elderly cars, where he met a drop-tank racer who transformed him into the tuner car that he would soon turn out to be. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Boost and his gang of tuner cars (himself, DJ, Snot Rod and Wingo) are causing trouble on the interstate as a sleepy Mack tries his best to transport McQueen all through the night. After DJ and Boost pull up beside him and start pushing him around, Wingo turns his lights on to discover that they are actually next to Lightning McQueen's hauler. Meanwhile, one of Lightning's toys fall of the shelf and onto the footplate, causing Mack's trailer to open, leaving him hanging on the edge. Snot Rod begins to prepare a sneeze, causing the others to speed away to get out of the blast radius. The noise causes Mack to jolt awake and McQueen to fall out of the trailer. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Boost was first seen up in Tailfin Pass, blocking Lightning from crossing "their road". He was challenged by Lightning to a race, through the abandoned mine. After losing the race and a boost tank, he threatened, "This isn't over, McQueen!" and drove away. Eager to get revenge, they accepted Chick Hicks' offer to help him steal goods from Lightning's trailer. They did, until Lightning bashed them up until they gave him back his gear. They were later put in the impound. Although Boost is not a selectable character for Arcade mode races, he is still playable in the High Speed Heist minigame. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' Boost appears in Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures along with the rest of his gang in the minigame Speed Trap, where they try to escape as Sheriff chases them along the highway. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Boost is seen at the beginning of the short film, drifting with his gang through the main road, the event that led Mater into his story. Sheriff began to chase them, and it is assumed that he was once again arrested. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Boost and his friends are usually found on the test course when the player races against computer players instead of racing against real players. They can also be found speeding in front of the player at random times, chased by Sheriff. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' in Cars 2: The Video Game]]In Cars 2: The Video Game, Boost is a downloadable playable character, although he does not appear in Cars 2. Once he is purchased, he can be used in any unlocked C.H.R.O.M.E. mission. Boost is in the medium weight class, and as a result, his power and speed are balanced. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Boost is an unlockable playable character, awarded to the player once all of DJ's races are won and all of Boost's stickers are won. He has a building named after him called "Boost's Nitro Shop", which is unlocked at the same time he is. Other appearances In Mater Saves Christmas, Boost appears as one of Chick Hicks' allies. He was once again arrested, with the rest of his gang, for attempting to steal goods from the Radiator Springs townsfolk. Boost appeared in the comic The Pit Stop when he and his gang obnoxiously sped across the main road. They ran out of gas later on, and they stopped at Flo's V8 Cafe, where Sheriff was waiting for them. It is unknown if they got away or were once again arrested. General information Physical description Boost is a Kyoko Jitsu. This design seems to inspire his Tokyo counterpart, Kabuto's. He is also based on a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse. He sports carbon fiber panels. His paint job looks like a million dollars. His wheel rims compliment sleek body style. He spends a night booted in Mater's impound lot. His license plate simply says his name, "BOOST", and it also states that his hometown is Nitropolis. Boost is painted a faint purple color, on his doors and the outside of his rims. He has a big grey spoiler, and three boost tanks mounted on his rear windshield. His name is painted in purple along both of his side doors, and his licence plate reads the same thing. Personality and traits Boost is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Boost/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Boost wasn't always a gang leader. When he was younger, he worked at a garage for elderly cars where he befriended an early drop-tank racer who turned him onto the ways of racing with nitrous. Learning from the master who racked up records on the Great Salt Lake, Boost promised the old timer he'd keep the tradition alive." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"A sweet paint job and attitude certainly give Boost an edge at C.H.R.O.M.E." *Statistics **Speed: 40 **Power: 60 **Weight Class: Medium ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Initial stats **Power: 55 *Paint jobs: Neon, Cool and Collected Portrayals *Jonas Rivera - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Boost/Gallery. Quotes *"We got ourselves a nodder!" - Cars *"Hey yo, DJ!" - Cars *"Yo Wingo! Lane change, man!" - Cars *"Oops! I missed." - Cars *"Oh no, Snot Rod!" - Cars *"Sorry, chief. Road's closed." - Cars: The Video Game *"Okay. Let's do this." - Cars: The Video Game *"This isn't over McQueen. Let's bounce!" - Cars: The Video Game *"I got this!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Blink and you'll miss me!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Tight!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Time to dominate." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Watch and learn!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Here I go!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Yo, what just happened?!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"It's on." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"Hey yo, check me out!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"My bad." - Cars: Fast as Lightning *"I love it!" - Cars: Fast as Lightning Names in other languages Trivia *Boost, as well as his gang, has been arrested four times. It is unknown why they are always released. *A repainted, non-anthropomorphic version of Boost could be seen on a poster on the wall of Andy's room in the trailer of Toy Story 3. This poster was replaced in the final movie by a picture of Finn McMissile. *Kabuto, the main antagonist in Tokyo Mater, was designed to resemble Boost. *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Formula One driver Giancarlo Fisichella. pl:Mocny pt-br:Boost ru:Поршняк Category:Antagonists Category:Tuners Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters